Under Arrest (A new Note)
by TheDamselInShiningArmour
Summary: Is Dr.Tarika under arrest? An abhirika drabble. Please peep in. Hope you guys like it. A note has been posted, regarding bashing.


**UNDER ARREST**

"Dr. Tarika," Abhijeet removed handcuffs from his left jeans pocket as soon as she opened the door, "You are under arrest."

Tarika had a very strong negative gut feeling since morning. Also, she had been sensing something strange in Dr. Salunkhe's behaviour. And now Abhijeet…. _would someone care to explain?_

Subconsciously, she took a step backwards.

"DON'T MOVE!"

He pointed his gun at her.

She froze.

Fiery eyes, messy hair. Gun in one hand, handcuffs in the other.

"Abh…Abhijeet?"

He walked close to her and cuffed her left wrist. Her other wrist was free.

"You are free to not speak until your lawyer arrives. Anything that you say can and will be used against you."

She smirked.

Inviting eyes, sensuously sun kissed cheeks. His tone gave him away.

"I choose to defend my case by myself."

"Well in that case," now he smirked too, "The public prosecutor needs to know what your line of your argument would be and your list of witnesses, if any."

"What are the charges against me, officer?"

"Theft."

She kept her palm on his chest and raised her eyebrow, as though demanding an explanation.

"You stole the nights, the peace and most importantly a very vital organ of an unsuspecting man. Notwithstanding these, your blushes and smiles have taken possession of him, making him lose control over himself."

"I see the charges are pretty grave," she made her tone sound as serious as possible.

"Indeed."

"Well, in that case, I plead guilty."

Tarika stepped closer to him so that their bodies were almost touching. Her palm, which was resting on his hard chest moved towards his head. As her fingers played with the strands of his hair, he wrapped his hand around her waist.

"What do you think my punishment would be?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Well, I am no judge but personally, I think it would be life imprisonment."

Smiling, she hit her forehead against his. Soon, the sound of their laughter filled the room.

"Waise Abhijeet tum iss waqt yaha?...nahi wo tumko abhi bureau mein hona chahiye tha na – isliye pucha."

"Ye sawal toh mein aapse bhi puch sakta hu Tarika ji…aapko bhi toh lab mein hona chahiye tha na?" he said, as they separated.

"Wo Salunkhe sir ne achanak half day diya."

"Acha acha…"

"Kya baat hai Abhijeet?"

"Na-"

"Tum mujhe nahi bataoge?"

He was hiding something. She was sure about that. She could not put her finger on it but there was something about Abhijeet that told her so.

"Wo darasal Tarika – "

"Haan…bolo…"

"Wo… Salunkhe sahab ne tumhe aise hi half day nahi diya."

"M-matlab?"

 **FLASHBACK:**

CID bureau:

"Abhijeet, mere cabin mein aao immediately."

"Ji sir?" Abhijeet stood in front of his senior, ACP Pradyuman.

"Baitho."

He asked him to sit. That meant it was something serious.

"Lo, paani piyo," ACP Pradyuman gave him a glass of water as he sat down.

"Kya baat hai sir?"

"Paani piyo."

Abhijeet obeyed. He was already tensed about what he would have to face next.

"Ab dhyaan se suno – tumhe Dr. Tarika ko arrest karna hai."

"Kya!"

"Kuch forensic files ke adla badli mein usse hum suspect kar rahein hain."

"Par sar, Tarika aisa kuch nahi kar sakti."

"Meine Salunkhe ko bola hai ki usse half day dekar ghar bheje…ab tak wo ghar pahonch gayi hogi. Tum bhi niklo."

"Sir mein kaise – "

"Abhijeet….tum Dr. Tarika ko arrest karoge. That's all. Kaanoon ki aankho mein sab barabar hotein hai – dosti ki koi jagah nahi hai yaha."

"I'm sorry sir par mein aisa nahi kar sakta. Sirf isliye nahi ki Doctor Tarika meri dost hain par isliye bhi because I believe that she is innocent. Hum kisi ko aise hi suspicion ke karan arrest nahi kar saktein hain sir – it's against the rules. Humara constitution bhi kehta hai ki chahe 10 mujrim choot jayein, ek masoom ko bhi saza nahi honi chahiye. This is wrong Sir."

"That's an order damn it."

Abhijeet looked at him for a good one minute and got up from his chair. He kept his badge and gun on his senior's table.

"Sorry sir."

He then proceeded to his cabin to take his personal gun.

 **FLASHBACK OVER.**

Tarika's eyes brimmed with tears as he engulfed her into a warm embrace. Letting their tears fall on each others' shoulders, they remained in that position for a while.

"We'll get through this," he finally managed to say.

 **Please do review guys.**

 **This one was for HideNSeek – Happy belated birthday. I really hope you liked it = )**

 _ **A note:**_

 **This is regarding my concern over increasing number of negative reviews on this website. Personally, I have not been a recipient of such reviews yet I find some reviews for the stories written by other authors extremely unpleasant, some to the point of being unacceptable.**

 **Dear readers, I understand that it all of you may not agree with the author's point of view. It is okay and completely reasonable to voice your displeasure or disagreement. However, when you do it, please be polite and do not venture into criticizing the author's personal life. It would be greatly appreciated. Also, if the writer does not pay heed to your words, feel free to ignore his/her stories.**

 **Last, I apologize for the length of the note which some readers may find unnecessary.**

 **Keep reading, keep writing. Have a wonderful day ahead : )**


End file.
